


Hazy Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Hot Weather, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "God no, no more bright side. Just let it be a tolerable temperature for once, not Hell," Adam groans.Taking a few steps back, Adam stares at his computer station—he grits his teeth at the faint sound of the PC fans whirring wildly inside—he then turns his attention toward the long couch on the other side of the office.
Relationships: Adam Kovic/Elyse Willems
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hazy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My 29th fic, published on Feb. 29, Leap Day. How cool is that shit?

Summer haze and humidity lurk within all the office rooms, every inch of the place forced to house the heat. The stock of cold water in the office fridge continues to dwindle down; the half-empty ice cube trays haphazardly placed on the freezer rack from frequent use. The Funhaus members were used to the seasonal torture, with the sunlight pouring in through the windows, and the computers chugging almost to a halt from processing, editing and rendering a variety of videos and miscellaneous content.

The perpetual loading screen on the monitor is met with furrowed brows and a wrinkled nose, a heavy sigh permeating the humid atmosphere. Adam frantically moves the mouse cursor all over the video editing program, becoming frustrated at the hindrance to his work. The program window goes white.

"Fuck...fuck this." He mumbles, tabbing out of the program and minimizing its window. 

Taking a deep breath, Adam focuses on the desktop background, deliberately looking at each desktop icon for a few seconds as a means of self-soothing. Adam grabs his mug on his desk, drinking some water to offset the heat. Placing the mug back down, he stands up, stretching out his shoulders and upper back.

"S'dumb. I'm about to lose my mind," Adam says, inviting his co-workers to complain alongside him.

"Could it get any warmer? Geez." Matt Peake remarks, his eyes meeting with Adam's. Reading the clear disdain on his co-worker's face, Matt returns to his work.

"Look on the bright side, the rest of the week is gonna get cooler," Jon Smiff responds, wiping his glasses on his shirt. "I hope."

"God no, no more bright side. Just let it be a tolerable temperature for once, not Hell," Adam groans. 

Taking a few steps back, Adam stares at his computer station—he grits his teeth at the faint sound of the PC fans whirring wildly inside—he then turns his attention toward the long couch on the other side of the office.

"I'm not gonna even bother rendering some of this today, I feel like my desk is melting from editing this one alone." Jon looks over to his co-worker's workspaces, imagining the ridiculous scenario of a computer setting on fire due to the weather.

"Me neither. I'm tapping out for now. You guys should take it easy too," Adam suggests, waving his hand back and forth as to fan himself. Slowly walking further from his desk, he wipes at his forehead, then lets out a long sigh. "Go get hydrated or something. Maybe past noon it won't be this bad."

"Hope not." Matt opens up his thermos, puts it close to his mouth, and drinks cool water.

Adam rests on the couch, looking down on his shoes in contemplation. He removes them, irritated with the constriction, leaving his socks on as courtesy to his officemates. Thinking of solutions, his mind races with some ideas on how to cool down: pacing around the building is usually effective, but not in the hot weather; he is already drinking cold water and the air conditioning in the office is set to high; and the last time he tried to chew ice, he had to go to his dentist soon after.

Adam decides to lay down on the couch, placing his head down on one end, and angling his feet up on the other. His eyes wander around the ceiling above, internally thankful for the fluorescent lights not adding onto the already searing temperature.The summer haziness brought about slower workdays, as well as added struggles with anger management—to Adam, the heat equates to lethargy and slumber.

"You going to be alright, Adam?" A different voice apart from Matt and Jon speaks up in concern. 

Elyse gets up from her office chair, raising an eyebrow when spotting Adam laying down on the couch. The soft intonation causes Adam's heart accelerates, yet the rest of his body remains lazy. He turns his head—fighting against the initial stages of sleep—looking at Elyse with a heavy look. Their eyes meet momentarily with distinct tenderness; the familiar semblance of security sending signals throughout Adam’s system. He flicks his tongue on his bottom lip before giving a faint smile, accompanied by a low hum. With his mood shifting, Adam’s internal complaints begin to fade into obscurity.

"It's just the heat getting to me. I'll live." Closing his eyes, Adam covers his face with his hand, feeling his entire body warm up more and more. He lets out a groan, growing dizzy from the unshakable humidity.

Elyse approaches closer, leaning her hand on the couch armrest. Her vision traces along Adam's freckles, down his cheeks, lingering on his soft lips.

"Aw, come on. You'll only make it worse like this." Elyse snickers, gently brushing her hand against Adam's stray wisps of hair. "Being in this room of all places? It’s bound to be horribly warm."

"I don't even want to think about walking through that hallway, let alone go across the whole office to get to the one other couch that may or may not be a cooler spot," Adam counters, moving his hand off his face to tug at the collar of his shirt. 

“At least let me help you get more comfortable. I'll let you rest your head on my lap if you let me sit.” Elyse shifts her hand behind Adam’s hair, running her fingers delicately down the nape of his neck.

"Y-yeah, sure?" Adam hums shyly.

Perking up from the intimate touch, goosebumps begin to form throughout Adam's upper body, extending to his arms. Propping himself up using both of his hands, he holds up his upper torso. Elyse settles down onto the couch, leaning back a bit and stretching her legs and feet forward. Adam scoots upward, nuzzling his head against her lap. Elyse returns to petting Adam's hair with her left hand; he sighs contently, his tongue poking out a little. 

A different kind of warmth begins to take root—Elyse and Adam staying quiet for a few minutes within each other's comfort—her other hand slowly glides across his tummy, causing Adam to fidget momentarily, his heart beating harder than before. Taking a deep breath, Adam clasps his left hand with the one on his stomach, interlocking fingers and squeezing slightly. 

"That tickles." Adam speaks up softly, before letting out a yawn. "Here...let's just hold hands like this."

"So in case you fall off the couch, I can catch you?" Elyse chuckles, nodding at Adam's suggestion.

She leans forward, her face hovering over Adam's. Adam finds himself looking at Elyse perpendicular to his resting position, angling his neck as best he could to meet eye-to-eye. In anticipation, he raises his head a bit, closing his eyes.

Their lips meet gently; Adam's facial hair brushes against Elyse, causing a smile to appear. In reaction, Adam purses his lips, holding back a giggle—he pulls away, unable to keep the laugh back. 

"Oh I'm...falling, alright," Adam mumbles sheepishly, the last few moments replaying in his head over and over.

"Something else getting to you now?" Elyse teases, raising her eyebrows.

"You could say that."


End file.
